1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to candle, and more particularly to a prayer candle device which can provide a good atmosphere and decorative function.
2. Description of Related Arts
Historically, people use candles at home, church, or other places of worship to provide an atmospheric or decorative touch. In order to hold the candle in place, a candle container is used to prevent the candle from accidentally falling down and causing an unwanted fire. The conventional candle container comprises a hollow cylindrical body having a candle cavity therein, so that a candle can be inserted into the candle cavity. A spring is also inserted in the candle cavity so as to normally urge the candle upwardly to maintain a burning end thereof at an upper position.
However, after the burning end of the candle inside the candle container is ignited, the consumable material, such as wax, of the candle starts melting. The melted consumable material will flow back into the candle container, such that when the consumable material is condensed inside the candle cavity, the rest of the unburned candle may stick inside the candle container and it is hard to clean up. Some melted candle materials may flow out of the candle container and stick on the outer surface thereof. Accordingly, the melted candle material not only destroys the beauty of the candle container but also damages the decoration surface of the candle container.
Some improved candle containers comprise a drain opening such that when the candle material flows into the interior of the candle container, a user is capable of flushing the accumulated candle material through the drain opening. However, when the candle material is condensed at the bottom of the candle cavity where the spring is positioned, the spring may lose its elastic property while the candle material is stuck around the spring. The user may need to replace the spring as well or flush all the candle material several times within lighting one candle. So, the conventional candle container has some drawbacks on usage under a certain circumstances.